


what the night is really for

by trueprinci



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Demiboy Keith, M/M, Nonbinary Keith, Other, Summer Camp, he's a horse girl, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: "By the way," Keith remembers. "A few days ago, one of your kids asked me how to ride a bull, and a bunch of others were really curious too." Keith laughs nervously, his chest tensing. "It's like they thought I rode a bull before. Obviously, I've never ridden a bull."Lance looks at the sky and whistles nonchalantly."Lance," he accuses, eyes wide. "You didn't tell them..."Lance shrugs and rolls his left shoulder, stretching out in the grass. "I didn'ttellthem anything. I might have suggested a few things."Keith drags his hands down his face. "You told them I ride bulls?!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> me and julie talked on twitter about a voltron camp counselor au and i got rly into it so here's a klance thing based off that au! here's some summer camp fluff and banter for your soul. lance and hunk are cabin counselors, keith is a like a horse stable counselor, pidge and matt and shiro are general counselors? YA

In the chirping of the crickets sighing their unanimous laments, and the lights of the fireflies glowing in blinks, Keith makes his way through the uncut grass. He uses his phone to illuminate the ground ahead of him, although he knows the back path to the cabin. Keith is just a _little_ paranoid in the dark, and tonight is no exception. He reaches the cabin in no time, not bothering to rap on the door, instead pushing it open.

Keith makes his way to the side-cubby in the one-room cabin, where his boyfriend sleeps. Or rather, _should_ be sleeping, but Lance is burrowed under the covers, phone LEDs lighting through the top of his blanket. Keith shakes Lance's leg through the blankets.

Lance rockets into a sitting position, and his phone nearly falls to the floor before he fumbles and catches it by the earbuds plugged into the mic jack. 

"Keith!" he whisper-shouts, drawing the covers away from his head. His eyes are shot and wide.

"Let's get out of here." Keith whispers in response, taking Lance's hand. "The stars are beautiful tonight." 

Lance is up in instant, shucking on his flip-flops by the edge of his shelves.

"Hell yeah." He says in acceptable level for a whisper.

Keith takes him out to the soccer field, the capture-the-flag field, the football field, the all-purpose-grassy-sports-area field. The crickets and fireflies sing for them as they pass, hand-in-hand.

Lance plops down in the grass and grimaces when he realizes the grass is tipped with dew.

"Sorry. You saw it raining earlier." Keith empathizes lightly.

"S'okay," Lance brushes off, allowing his clothes to get damp. Keith mentally shrugs, and sits in the grass next to him. 

Lance leans back, and Keith watches him drink in the night air. If the stars were bright and bold enough, he would love to see them reflected in Lance's eyes. The other counselor closes his eyes, sighs deeply, bringing the summer air into his lungs. Keith can't help but quirk his lips up into a smile as he watches his boyfriend bask. The air is light, not too hot, heat dampened by the night and earlier rain.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Keith breathes, searching the expanse of the sky for something clever to say.

"Yeah." Lance agrees. He leans back all the way, resting his back on the grass, seemingly not caring about getting wet. Keith joins him on the ground, leaning his arms behind his head.

"This is nice," Lance tells him, inhaling deeply through his nose. He breathes out, chest falling. "I could go to sleep right here."

"You can't fall asleep here, you're a responsible counselor." Keith chides him with a little shove.

"Then come sleep in my bunk." Lance extends his arms towards the stars, spreading out his hands in an arc.

Keith gives a look with a heavy weight to it.

"Yeah. So your campers can catch us cuddled up in the morning?"

"Point taken." Lance drops his arms to his sides.

Keith clears his throat. "Speaking of that, how are your kids?"

"Oh," Lance says, his face softening into a warm smile. "They're great. Sorry we didn't go to the stables today, they wanted to go to the waterfront."

"It's fine. Hunk brought his kids to the stables today, and you know how they love him."

Lance chuckles, holding his arms. "They really do." He agrees. "Anyway, we were at the waterfront until it started to rain, and then we retreated back to the cabin. Everyone thought there would be lightning for a minute there, so Pidge wanted me to take the kids in." Lance explains. "I taught them some knots with friendship bracelet string we had lying around."

"You know knots?" Keith asks, genuinely curious. "What did you teach them?"

Lance holds up a fist. "Monkey's fist, mostly. And sure, I know knots. I was a Scout as a kid."

Keith nods, impressed. "Good job, boy scout."

"Peace out, squirrel scout." Lance says, making a V with his fingers.

Keith snorts. "'Squirrel scout'? Is that the best non-binary scout there is? We're squirrels now?"

Lance puts up his hands in defense. "I didn't make it up."

Keith laughs once, breathing through his nose. "Anyway," he switches. "The horses were all good today. No accidents, if you don't count poop. Hunk's kids were definitely grossed out when one of the older horses kept pissing and pooping all over."

Lance winced. "Slightly unrelated, but remember that time a few years ago when Shiro got kicked by one of the horses?"

"You weren't there," Keith points out. "It was really bad, I remember the hoofprint impressions on him and everything." He allows a shiver to rack his body.

"By the way," Keith remembers. "A few days ago, one of your kids asked me how to ride a bull, and a bunch of others were really curious too." Keith laughs nervously, his chest tensing. "It's like they thought I rode a bull before. Obviously, I've never ridden a bull."

Lance looks at the sky and whistles nonchalantly.

" _Lance_ ," he accuses, eyes wide. "You didn't tell them..."

Lance shrugs and rolls his left shoulder, stretching out in the grass. "I didn't _tell_ them anything. I might have suggested a few things."

Keith drags his hands down his face. "You told them I ride bulls?!"

"Nooooo..." Lance looks off into the distance, far away from Keith's burning, expectant eyes.

"Oh my _God_ , Lance."

The rest of the night stretches into them, making their eyelids heavy. Lance and Keith gently hold hands in the moon and starlight, chatting idly about their days and prodding at each other every now and again, laughing or teasing. 

Keith guides Lance back to his cabin, hand-in-hand, without the light of his phone, since he feels safe as long as keeps hold of the other counselor. The unkempt grass tickles their bare calves, brushing up against the pair as they make their way back to Lance's cabin. Keith kisses Lance on the steps, first on lips, and then on the forehead. It's cliché and makes their stomaches tingle, but it's sweet all the same.

Lance disappears into his dark cabin after blowing Keith a silent air-kiss, and Keith rolls his eyes as the door shuts. He pretends to catch the kiss, pocketing it for later as he watches Lance return to his bed. Keith can't keep the grin off his face as he wanders back to his own quarters, forgetting in his daze to use his phone to illuminate the path ahead of him.


End file.
